1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a card connector used for memory cards for using in various portable information equipments, such as a portable telephone or a NoteBook, or memory support equipments such as a digital camera or a digital AV equipment.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A regular card connector is made based on a n-in-one structure capable of selectively receiving different memory cards. Its housing has therein an insertion chamber and multiple sets of terminals for engaging with different memory cards, such as Memory Stick (MS) card, Smart Media (SM) card, Multi-Media Card (MMC), and Secure Digital (SD) card.
A conventional n-in-one card connector as described above has an insertion chamber, and two or more memory cards can be selectively inserted into the insertion chamber. Particularly, to avoid an inserted card from engaging with wrong terminals, the multiple sets of terminals are arranged far away from each other. As a result, some sets of terminals are placed in the chamber suspending without any protection. If a user inserts one selected card into the chamber incorrectly, a damage to the terminals may occur to result in malfunction of the card connector. Further, when the user inserts a memory card into the housing obliquely or improperly, the inserted memory card may also damage the terminals of the card connector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an n-in-one card connector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.